Absolution
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Jack feels as though. Things won't ever change for him. That no one will ever respect him again for his crimes. And that it might be best... for him to quit being a teacher at scare school. After all. He can't teach students who don't respect him. Will the demon truly leave forever? Or will someone be able to change his mind?
1. Shadow vamp forgiveness

**Alrighty. I think it's finally time I covered this story. And, I'm sure some of you will be happy to see it.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

The night was calm. Cool. Serene. Everything was at ease. The perfect night for a walk beside the lake. After all. It was the only place the demon could go to ease his mind.

This demon, adored the night time. Relied on it even. After all, his skin would burn in the sunlight. This was the perfect time of day for him. He had invited his wife Vivianna, but she hadn't been feeling well tonight, so he left her be. After all, he worried for her. She needed her rest.

Slowly he sat down beside the lake, allowing his feet to dip into the water. The cool feel just heavenly for him really. He loved the feeling of cold water on his feet. It calmed him. Sighing, he looked up to the stars. Wondering... what he should do next. Things... were NOT going, in his favor. Anywhere. And if he let things continue in such a way, he might lose everything. He needed to make a change but, he didn't know where...

He was trapped. Trapped in this mess he'd made...

Sighing once more he closed his eyes. Hoping to calm his mind if even only slightly. He couldn't allow these thoughts to flood him. Less he truly need the anti-depressants Jenette had given him. He didn't want to take them, but he might have to at some point...

" Well. Ain't this a sight. "

A voice mocked behind him. The demon, shooting straight up and turning. Finding... that vampire boy again. That dark, gothic tall vampire boy. The, one he'd supposedly cursed. Dean, wasn't it...?

" Glad I got to see you. I've been looking forward to BEATING you into the GROUND. "

Dean hissed. No doubt, still fiery over "Jack" forcing him to torment Fatch and Thatch. It wasn't his fault, but. All Dean had seen was him, telling him to torment two little kids... the demon, slowly sighed to all this, frowning, feeling a pain in his chest. Dean was going to fight him, over something he didn't do...

" ... Nice... nice to see you again, Dean... "

Jack got out softly quiet, NOT ready to fight him. Yet, not wanting to control him either... he was trapped in this moment.

" I see you've been well... "

" What, no death threats? No sarcasm? No commands? "

Dean scoffed, not one to let his guard down. Crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes so they turned red.

" That's not like you, don't you think? "

" The "me" you once knew is gone, wether or not you believe that... "

The shadow demon said lowly, crossing his arms and looking to the side. Dean, however, was having NONE of that.

" Bull s***! You expect me to believe ANYTHING you say now?! After you tormented me?! "

" No. I don't expected it. I, I ask of it... I don't know, how to prove this to you is all... "

The older fell quiet, eyes closed and head down. He... he didn't know what to do here. Dean, so fiery, wouldn't want to listen to reason. And, he had no real proof that he'd changed after all. How could someone whom he'd used to torment and made to do unimaginable tasks, possibly believe anything he'd say after everything...? There was no way. Dean wouldn't listen. And he himself had no real answers either...

Amazingly, the shadow bat began to calm down to seeing this. Like... less infuriated. It was a good sign.

" ... Here. I'm not totally heartless. You have 1 minute to start talking sense to me. "

Dean said lowly. Jack, heaving a sigh of relief to it. Amazed and relieved the other was giving him SOME chance. It was nice to see really.

" All-alright. Here. Here's what I have gathered. Years ago, the ancient demon Juan Carlos possessed Fatch Ramirez. Took control, and killed my wife Vivianna... as a result, I lost my sanity. I was so lost, and willing to believe anything in hopes she could be brought back. I tormented Fatch, and I followed Pyro... "

Falling quiet for a moment, he explained.

" Pyro told me... he could bring her back. Revive Vivianna. As long as I followed him and sealed him inside Platinum Winchester. I, in my unstable state, obeyed. But... since he was inside Platinum, he wanted me to cause destruction, and help Platinum, truly, fall into evil. I must've thought I needed a servant. I, I didn't remember even cursing you until recently. But... when I saw you, being kicked out of that restaurant for stealing I... I guess I saw potential in you... "

* * *

 _" SKAT! "_

 _Jack jumped lightly, nearly spitting out his drink, turning just in time to see the waiter swatting at a dark haired vampire with a broom. This vampire seemed to have a lot of food in his arms as he ran, appearing to be trying to keep any of it from falling, and soon fled from the restaurant._

 _The demon put his glass down and slowly got up, walking over to the waiter._

 _" What was THAT about Clark? "_

 _The waiter, Clark, looked at the demon in irritation, throwing his arm out in the direction the child ran before letting it drop to his side in frustration._

 _" Oh, just some maggot who's ALWAYS coming in and raiding the fridge. I mean, he's a homeless kid and I feel bad an all, but we run a business and we can't let him get away with this! "_

 _A homeless kid huh...? Perhaps he could look into this a little... don't get the wrong idea, he wasn't all nicey nice and wasn't about to help a worthless street kid. But if the kid was desperate enough, perhaps he could use that..._

 _Walking over to the door and grabbing his umbrella, he walked out into the sunny day, looking around for that child. He could tell his creature like aura wasn't very strong, perhaps due to not getting enough nutrition, so he shouldn't be very difficult to find. Following this aura closely, he found it leading him to an alleyway, and he soon let his body fade to shadows so he wouldn't get noticed. He found the kid from before sitting in the far back corner of the alley, eating an apple as if he hadn't eaten in days._

 _This boy wasn't much to look at really. His hair was very messy and close to being overgrown, his eyes were a blood red, he didn't have any shoes so his feet were cut from obvious alley debris, and his clothes were a dirty brown, torn and tattered. Truly this child wasn't anything more than a down-on-his-luck vampire._

 _This child soon sighed as he finished his "meal" and laid down on the cold ground, curling up into a tight ball._

 _" ... I hate this world... "_

 _The child muttered, getting Jack to narrow his now black shadowy eyes._

 _" I wish I could get somewhere, instead of sleeping in this FILTHY alley. "_

 _So the twerp wanted more? Keh... Jack was not surprised by this. Creatures and demons often wanted the best, and it seemed this child was no exception. He could even be called... desperate. Perhaps... perhaps he could work with this..._

* * *

" Yeah. You saw potential in a homeless kid. "

Dean spat out lowly, crossing his arms.

" What's your point? "

" My point is... I did do all those horrible things. I know that. But... I also know that no one will ever forgive me for them. And I know you sure won't. I'll, I'll leave you alone... I just wanted you to know what happened... "

Slowly. Jack turned. Remembering with ease Dean had a giant hammer. And, the last thing he wanted was for Dean to clobber him with it. Dean didn't have to forgive him. He, wouldn't forgive himself. He was just glad to get it off his chest. Everything he had done was eating him alive. Sharing his thoughts, definitely helped.

" ... Wait, Jack. "

Dean called out softly, Jack stopping in his tracks. The vamp, coming over, standing a mere few feet from him. Saying gently.

" You really are different. The you I met wasn't, nearly, this open or sincere. This all here, is the truth huh...? "

" ... It is... "

" Then I forgive you. "

" What?! "

Jack yelped, turning around in a start. Staring wide eyed at the other being.

" J-just like that?! "

" Just like that. I can easily see you're a decent guy. So long as you don't use that "do my bidding" power on me, making me do what you want, we're all good. Deal? "

Jack was utterly speechless! He'd seriously changed this boys DNA drastically, and forced him to do his bidding- even hurt him and forced him to kill- and Dean was OK with it?! Forgiving him THAT EASILY?! ... A smile. Worked onto Deans face. Smiling brightly emotional to all this. Amazed with this boy...~

" D-deal. Deal! Dean... thank you! You're, one of the first people to forgive me...~ "

" Don't sweat it man. Really. I may be a psychopath, but I ain't totally heartless. You keep your chin up you hear? Don't let people take you out. "

" K-k. I will. "

" Good. "

Slowly. The two separated. Jack... smiling bright all the while. A small blush on his face. Touched... maybe. Maybe he had a chance. Maybe he could make things right with the others too. Maybe...~

* * *

 **Awww. Jack~**

 **Hope you guys like it so far~**


	2. The lesson

**Ok so, I got Pokemon Moon. And, I'm hooked. Sooooo, there's a strong chance my posts may slide again. I'll try not to let that happen, but... let's face it it probably will, lol.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter! Let's see how Jack is doing~**

* * *

Morning rolled around at long last and it was a bright and early morning for the scare school students. Jack, rather looking forward to teaching the young minds again. No matter what had happened, he enjoyed being a teacher. The students were all so sweet here, and it made him feel good teaching them. Today was a new kind of lesson for scare moves: expressions. They all got the moves well enough, but they always laughed and giggled through it all. He needed to teach them how to keep calm through their scare.

It... would go much better from some that's for sure.

Straightening out his hair just a tad, to get rid of his bed head, he smiled at his reflection. Truly hoping today would go well. Things had been down hill ever since... well, always. They always feared him since he escaped the tape, since his past mistakes had been reviled, and ever since Pyro forced him to be nasty to Fatch. Fatch... still probably hadn't forgiven him for that either... but. Maybe, if he kept being calm and positive, he could turn their opinions around. After all, he didn't want to give up teaching. It, really did make him feel good to teach them. And it was fun. Surely... surely, they could grow to like him again...~

" Morning sweetheart~ "

A voice sang behind him. The demon, grinning and turning around to face his lovely wife. The demon girl, still wearing her silky red night gown. He loved that one on her. Lacey, fitted and covered her in juuuust the right way~ Said demon came up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her face right by his neck. Purring out.

" Ready to go to work? It's a special lesson today after all...~ "

" Mmm. Am more than ready. Though,... a part of me wouldn't mind just, staying here with you. Spending the day in bed together...~ "

Vivianna giggled to this, sweetly kissing his cheek. Cooing out

" Still the same charmer as the day we met~ Mmm still. You can't miss this lesson dear. "

" I know. Still. I, finally got you back after all these years. Ah... a huge part of me, doesn't even want to let you out of my sight~ maybe, you could-... "

Jack had to cut himself off there. He was going to ask if she could come with him. Maybe.,.. sit on the sidelines. But... he knew his wife hadn't been feeling well. And he couldn't ask her to just, come out there and watch the lesson if she was feeling this poorly. It would be too hard on her, and he wouldn't want her feeling worse just because of him. Smiling gently, he shook his head, saying gently.

" Nevermind. Here. You should just rest up. Be sure to get me if you need ANYTHING. Anything at all~ "

" Jackie...~ "

Vivianna cooed cutely, pouting playfully and gently nipping at his collar bone.

" Such a sweet charmer...~ alright. I'll do so. But... no need to worry so much about me. I'll be ok, I swear. "

Calming greatly, the demon woman said gently soft.

" Come right back after the lesson baby. There's some things we need to discuss. "

Jack looked at her upon hearing this. A bit taken by it really. Though... put on a smile for her. Saying gently warm.

" No problem Vivi. I'll be back as soon as I can. Promise~ "

Gently. He gave her a warm kiss on the lips, before heading on out. Ready to teach the students. Praying all went well~

* * *

" Alright students. This class, is an important one. "

Jack spoke, coolly and controlled. Perfectly audible. Though... despite his tone... the class, didn't seem to really be focusing on him. Many were legitimently doodling, throwing paper airplanes, or reading. The only ones really listening to him were Casper, Mantha, Lexi and Fatch. But... Casper was too nice, Mantha pitied him, Lexi was his sweet daughter and Fatch... well... he wasn't sure in his case. But regardless. Keeping their attention wasn't easy. It... had been getting difficult as of late...

Taking a breath, trying to stay cool, he tried again.

" Children, please! This is an important subject. I must have your undivided attention! "

Finally everyone settled down, however whispering began to arise. Jack, sighing in realizing this was as focused as they'd get...

" Thank you... now, ah... today, we're going over a very important subject. And that is, how to be calm and serious during a scare. As monsters, you may feel the urge to laugh while you're being scarey. You find it funny to see them scream and run. I know I most certainly do. "

" Course you do~ "

A voice mocked in the crowd. Jack, glaring and snapping out.

" Settle! Now... I wanted to discuss some ways to control your giggly urges. How to stop yourself from laughing. As if you DO laugh, it'll defeat the purpose of the scare- "

Suddenly a paper airplane was sent sailing right towards the demon, poking the brim of his nose, dangerously close to his eye.

" *giggle* "

Getting QUITE annoyed now, Jacks eyes began to glow red, snapping out.

" Who was that?! "

No one answered. Well, the did in laughter, but no confession. Taking a breath Jack tried to calm himself. He wasn't going to be like the other teachers and punish the whole class. No, that wasn't fair. He just needed to settle... Turning to the desk, he pulled out his wooden pointer, tapping blackboard he continued, ready to sit.

" Now. If you're all quite done with your little games, I would like to- "

Though, as SOON as he sat...There was a LOUD fart-like sound. Eminating from, his own seat! The demons eyes snapping wide, face BRIGHT red as he jumped up, finding a whoopee-cushion there. The class, ERUPTING in laughter. Jack... ah. Eyes narrowing in a glare, shaking mildly and tears stinging his eyes, he tried to calm down. Mentally, counting to ten. The students... wouldn't listen. They even planted a whoopee-cushion on his chair. They, we're playing all sorts of pranks to avoid the lesson. They... clearly... did NOT respect him one bit...

Eyes closing briefly, taking a breath, Jack turned to the students. Getting out as calmly as he could.

" You know what? Tomorrow, there will be a pop quiz on what this, IMPORTANT LESSON, was supposed to be taught about. But since I can easily see that you don't wish me to teach it to you, you can teach yourselves. Page 1,347 in your Spookology books. Look it up. Class dismissed. "

As Jack walked out of class, Lexi... found she HAD to speak. Glaring and standing on her desk she snapped.

" How could you guys?! He's really trying! "

" Yeah, well, who asked him to try? "

Slither got out lowly, silencing VERY quickly when Lexis eyes began to glow. She... she was just... so appalled, with EVERYONE right now. Treating her dad in such a way...

" Wow. Poor guy. These students all kinda suck. "

Lexi jumped to this, reverting back to normal, looking around for the source of that voice. She... hadn't heard it before. Who was that? And, where were they...?

* * *

 **Oof. Poor guy...**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I feel like this story is going better than my last few have. Just me? Be honest.**


	3. Changes

**Gah... keep finding it harder and harder to write. Sorry guys...**

* * *

The shadow demon sighed softly as he leaned into the closed door, slidding to the ground slowly after. Bringing his knees close and laying his head in them.

Those students... they were nothing like this when he first started. Why were they acting up now? It didn't make any sense to him... they were so nice when he first started, considering what happened. How he'd attacked the school in search for Fatch. Even mistaking the prince for Thatch. Despite everything that he'd done, they forgave him. But now... with every new truth reviled, they seemed to hate him. And it, while unfair, felt justified to him. And... it, helped him think properly.

Things... didn't seem to be changing here. He wouldn't be able to gain their trust back after all this. He'd been trying and yet, still nothing. Nothing was working, and he was sure nothing ever would. And he hated that! He LOVED teaching! He'd been a teacher before he lost his sanity before! He loved children, and he loved TEACHING children. Teaching them new things like, how to be scary, or how to make mathematics fun!

... But. He can't teach children who don't want to learn from him... what could be do...?

" Jack? "

Looking up with a start, he found his wife, Vivianna there. Looking at him in worry. Of course, as this WAS their room. Gosh, he hoped he hadn't woken her in any way... slowly, he got to his feet, giving her a warm smile. Despite it, being a bit forced...

" Hey Vivi. Hope I didn't wake you... "

" No no, not at all. I've been awake. Though, you're back rather quickly... did things go alright...? "

Jack looked down to this question, biting his lower lip. Not wanting to answer, but...

" Not, really love. They... they just... don't listen! They don't want me to teach them... I don't know what to do... "

" Oh, sweetheart... "

As she said this, Jack... began to remember she wanted to talk to him about something. He didn't want her to fret over him, when she had some problems of her own. Looking back up, he said gently warm.

" Enough about me. What was it, you wanted to talk to me about earlier? "

" Oh, sweetie, nows probably not the best- "

" Vivianna, please. "

The demon tried, gently taking her hands in his, causing her to blush.

" It's ok. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me. Especially not because of what happened. Please. What is it, you wanted to tell me? "

Vivianna looked down shyly to this, no doubt contemplating, before giving a soft sigh. Taking one of the others hands, and guiding it down to her stomach. Jacks eyes, widening mildly to feeling... a small bump there.

" ... I'm... "

Vivianna tried, no doubt choking up. Jack, finishing, breathing out.

" You're... pregnant... "

All the pieces fell into place. How could he not have seen it? She had been so tired and unwell lately... mood swings and changing appetite... she had all the symptoms. There really was NO other explaination. How could he have not seen this sooner~?! In a quick yet gentle movement, Jack had the other in his arms. Holding her warmly and sweet~

" Oh Vivi, that's wonderful~! Truly it is. We're, having another child. Lexis going to be a big sister! My... I can't wait to meet the little one~! "

"You're... not, worried...? "

Jack pulled back a bit. Giving a small smile.

" Well... maybe a bit. But. This... definitely showed me the way. If we really don't fit in at scare school here, I... I need to transfer. Maybe to a place that'll pay me better. Maybe to a place where the students will actually respect me! Maybe... to somewhere better for our family. Don't get me wrong, I love it here. And I wish it could be different. But... I can't be a sad wreck now, now that everything matters most. I need a change, to get my attitude better and mood raised. And, so I can give you and the baby all the love you need. "

" Jack... but you love it here... "

" Yes. I do. But I can't teach students who don't listen. Besides... it'll probably be better for all of us... "

Vivianna... wasn't the LEAST convinced. Jack loved it here. He loved being s teacher to these kids. He was just leaving because of how things were. The students, being literal brats, and the baby. She didn't want him to leave what he loves for her, but... she knew he couldn't be talked out of it... no, his mind was set!

They were really doing this...

* * *

 **Yay done. Is Jack, really leaving scare school? Is this it for him?**

 **Hope you enjoyed~!**


	4. Student gossip

**So tired it's not even funny guys... d*** these morning shifts. They need to stop...**

 **Anyway enjoy~**

 **(Mini note. The group here consists of Fatch, Casper, Mantha, Ra, Jake, Thatch, Mosshead, Slither, DummyGirl, Wolfie, Lexi and Leah. A lot I know but thought I'd address it here~ ^u^")**

* * *

" Did you guys hear~? "

Wolfie asked in his usual Wolfie way as he caught up with his friends. Panting, yet enthusiastic. Jake, turning and first to ask.

" Hear what? "

" Mister Bannette. He's put in his two weeks notice. He's quitting! "

" What?! "

The pup yelped, him and the others stopping in place. Turning and facing the wolf. No one quite able to believe what they'd heard! Jack, was really quitting? But he loved being a teacher! Why was he leaving now? He'd endured so much here, and he taught them well. Though... looking back, they could also understand it too. After all, no one, probably including them. Most of them...

Finally, the demon girl found she couldn't take it anymore. Glaring her red shade, growling out at everyone.

" Great job everyone. You made my dad quit. He LOVES being a teacher! He loves being YOUR teacher! "

" Yeah, well, he should've thought of that before he said what he did to Fatch. "

DummyGirl said lowly, arms crossed and looking furious. Slither, adding in as well.

" Not to mention all he'd done before. But. Talking about Fatch that way. Calling him those names... I can't believe he wasn't fired for it. He's like, a teacher man. He should know better. "

" But it was a spell! He didn't mean any of it! "

Lexi defended, turning to Fatch in search of any form of agreement.

" You believe that, right Fatch? "

Fatch winced and looked down, off to the side. Still... unable to forget what Jack had said about him. Wanting to believe in all he hadn't said it but... every insult still burned in the back of his mind. He... still believed it a great deal. Disgusting, filthy, s***... ah. He hated it all. All those names and labels... he couldn't forget them, no matter how hard he tried... shaking, he slowly shook his head to Lexis question. Feeling bad for it, but...

" See. Even Fatch can't stand the guy. "

Mosshead said simply. Ra, trying to speak up.

" Guys, Jacks done bad but... he really is trying to fix things. "

" Well, no one asked him to try! "

DummyGirl bellowed out, shutting up IMMEDIATELY when she was met with a death glare from Lexi. Mantha... slowly walked over to the demons side, saying gently.

" Well, I'm with Lexi. Jack wasn't the only victim, I got hit with that spell too. I lost all control of my voice and my thoughts came right out. But... I hadn't thought those things in MONTHS. They were just old thoughts nothing more. I may have meant them at some point, but I never meant them when they were forced out. Never. I think you guys are letting your feelings cloud your judgement. And that's not fair. "

 _" I'm with Mantha and Lexi. "_

Leah held out her note pad, looking agitated with wings flapping. No doubt, having been trying for their attention. Scribbling quick and showing

 _" Pyro put that spell on him. I'm sure Jack only thought those things when he was insane. He's hurt me too by sending me to Purgatory, but I have forgiven him. And so should all of you. "_

" Well. We don't... "

Mosshead said quietly, no doubt afraid of everyone's reactions. No one could blame the guy though. Things... we're so intense right now. At last, Casper spoke up.

" I believe we should. After all, Jack has been nothing but kind to us after the huge fiasco when we first met. He's kind, and he treats us like his own. He even helps us in our other classes. He's a good guy and a good teacher. I say we give him a chance. After all, everyone deserves a second chance. "

" Not everyone... "

Fatch finallt spoke out, in nothing more than a whisper. Shocking everyone by it really. The prince, not letting anyone respond as he began to walk away. Only three remained behind. Thatch, Jake and Leah. None of them, too sure what to make of all this. They too, didn't want to forgive that easily, but. Everyone had their share of fair points.

Jack had caused a LOT of damage, and not all of it could be fixed. Yet in the other hand, he worked hard to TRY and fix the,. And he'd been treating them with nothing but pure kindness ever since he started working here. He'd more than made an effort. And, in all fairness, the students ALL weren't really giving him a chance. They kind of just, blew him off. Even when he was teaching. Which, really was rude and disrespectful they knew. But...

They really didn't have an excuse. Their own behavior towards the guy was appalling. And they hated that. But... what could they do about it now? Jack was leaving...

 _" So. What do we do now? "_

Leah asked in her notes, looking between the werewolf and vampire. Thatch, looking down and heaving out a sigh.

" Wish I knew... "

" We wait and see... "

Jake said gently soft, gaining the children's attention.

" I'm not like you all, I didn't see his "villainy" as you did. All I've ever seen is a kind, gentle soul. And I'm a firm believer in second chances. But... there isn't much we can do. We just need to wait and see how things play out... "

* * *

 **Lots of dialog, and some may have been, OOC, but. I think this was a good chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~**


	5. Mind Assult

**Man it's been a while. Sorry about that guys... everything is so crazy it's not even funny.**

 **Anyway. Please, do enjoy.**

* * *

" Jack, isn't there anyway we can talk you out of this? "

Professor Burns tried firmly, though a shake was in his tone. Him, the headmasters, and the rest of the faculty were now currently in the shadow demons room, trying in ALL to convince him to stay. After all, the children always learned better in his class, and he was their most capable teacher they've ever had. Losing him would be a huge step back for the school. Not to mention he was always there to help them out in tight situations. Even if the headmasters were a trifle frightened by him, neither of them wanted to leave either.

The demon in question folded up another shirt of his, placing it neatly into his suitcase. Face calm and collected, very set on the packing task in front of him.

" Nope. "

" B-but you're our best teacher! "

Frankengymteacher blurted out, even he sounding a little panicked by all of this.

" You teach both physical and mental education! Both things young creatures need to have! "

" They have you, and Burns, and Ms. Hopper. They won't lose braincells or muscle with my absence. "

" But Jack. You're the scariest teacher in the school. "

The headmasters, Dash, pleaded. Alder soon continuing in.

" Yeah! You scare us on a daily basis! You're perfect for teaching young students to be scary! "

" ... Keh... "

Jack chuckled out, head lowering and hands ceasing movement. Chuckling to himself.

" Yeah. I am the scariest one here. And I like freaking you guys out, frankly. But... "

Closing up his suitcase, he said gently.

" ... I can't teach kids who don't want to listen. The material isn't the problem. It's me. They just don't like me... I can't teach them if they don't want to learn from me... don't get me wrong, I like it hear, and I love teaching. But I keep having to cut lessons short and I'm losing money for it. I need to start thinking of Vivianna. She is expecting right now, and I need to support her. I need to find a better job... I'm sorry... "

The teachers fell silent. Unsure of what they could say to convince the shadow demon this wasn't a good idea. To tell him how much this school really needed him.

" W-we'll tell Kibosh on you! "

Alder tried. Amazingly, getting a BURST of laughter from the demon. Jack, turning to face them, saying coolly.

" Do you really think I'm afraid of the green blob~?! Hahahah! Ah... he's just full of hot air~ nice try though. I needed that laugh~ "

Calming down, sure he was sounding mean he grabbed his suitcase. Setting it down at the foot of his bed. Saying gently.

" Now. If you all don't mind. I think I'd like to spend my last night here in peace. AKA, please leave now. I'm tired. "

Saddened... they did as they were asked. Knowing full well if they didn't, Jack would just force them out regardless. And they didn't really want that, as his shadow hands often gripped way too tight. Heavy hearted they were... none noticing a student scurry in.

But Jack did. Or rather... heard. He could hear, the scritch scratch of claws along the ground as the child rushed in. Sighing and rolling his eyes, saying lowly.

" What do you want Jake? "

He snapped gently. Jake, standing straight and asking gently.

" Well... I wanted to know if there was anyway you'd be willing to stay. "

Jack was almost surprised really. Touched the pup wanted him to stay until... he remembered Jake didn't know half the bad stuff he did. Of course he would say he'd wanted him to stay. He didn't know the trouble he'd caused... looking down he sighed again, saying gently.

" You... you don't know... all that I've done- "

" Well I also don't care! "

Jake snapped quickly, Jack, recoiling in shock to the sudden ride in the pups tone. Jake, hurrying in.

" So you've made mistakes- who CARES?! They shouldn't define who you are! All I've ever seen from you is effort and determination! You try so hard to do good, for your family, for your school, and for your students! But Jack- answer me this! Why do you ever do, for YOU? Jack... do you really want to leave? Is that, really what you want? Or... is it, what you think everyone ELSE wants...? "

With that... the pup just left. Jack, sliding to a sitting position. Dazed... eyes wide in that daze.

" ... D*** Jake... "

He mumbled out. Amazed... the pup seriously just mind f****d him... with just a few words! D*** Jake! ... How did he know what would strike him down and out of an arguement? How did he just, know what would get to him...?

* * *

 **Heh. Short just sweet I think. You go Jake~!**

 **Jake: *bows~***

 **Heheh. Cheeky puppy~ XD Hope you guys liked~!**


	6. Stopped

**Goodness I've got NO motivation to do ANYTHING these days. Darn Christmas time, lol. XP**

 **Anyway enjoy~!**

* * *

The day came at last. Jack... decided to just leave. After all... he, really had no reason to stay. He WANTED to teach- he really did. But... he still couldn't teach kids who didn't want to listen. He wanted to be the cool teacher. The teacher kids liked and respected, and yet, still got the lesson across. He couldn't do that here. Every time he tried he made things worse. Leaving. Would be best. Financially and family wise. Vivianna needed to be taken care of. Which, he couldn't really do without a proper income...

This was for the best. He knew it...

Everything was packed up. They were heading for the front door. Lexi was staring down at the ground. Her eyes not seen. No doubt... she was just upset. Upset with him... he really couldn't blame her. Her friends, and boyfriend were in this school. She'd be leaving the, behind... but. Jack had high hopes for the next school. Lexi was a tough girl. She could handle this just fine... he knew she could. She'd forgive him too...

The demon could hear whispering. The students must be watching them walk out the door. Turning, he found it was indeed true. The children, and teachers watching them walk away. Figures... no doubt the kids wanted to see them gone forever. And the teachers, praying they'd have a last second turn around. _' That won't happen... '_ Jack mentally confirmed. Turning back and taking a breath. Holding Viviannas hand and starting to walk again.

" Ok! I've had enough of this charade! "

" This ain't happenin'! "

A pair of voices snapped out. The three turning in time to see a small, shadow based being jump in front of them. Soon growing in size. Returning to a materialized form. It... it was Dean! Dean Shadows! Jake Moralez, soon hopping in front of him as well. The demon and werewolf, arms spread, glaring into the group. Thatch heard, giving a tiny shriek to the mere sight of Dean. Though, no one could really blame him...

" Wh-what are you doing you two? "

Jack got out softly, still dazed. The pair of besties, turning to him, wearing amazingly... sweet smiles. Before turning back to the group. Glaring again, Jake starting out.

" He shouldn't have to leave just because you all refuse to forgive him for what he's done! "

" He didn't have his sanity! He doesn't even remember half of it! He can't be blamed this hard for things he didn't even mean to do! Demons can't help it when they lose their sanity! "

" You guys forgave Septimus! And he's actually attacked you guys directly! Why can't you forgive Jack?! He's trying so hard to make things right! "

Jack blushed to all of this, looking down and off to the side. He didn't deserve this all... not from the kid he barely got to know, and DEFINETELY NOT from the kid he cursed... at last. One of the students, DummyGirl it sounded like, chimed in.

" Well yeah, but he still said all owe mean things to Fatch! "

" Well, answer me this: Mantha has said mean things to Thatch when he was under that spell. "

Jake clarified. Crossing his arms and growling out.

" And you all forgave her, right? "

Mantha and Thatch blushed under all of the attention. Looking down and away from each other. Even the students got rather quiet to this. Jake, smirking and turning to Dean. The bat, smirking back before composing. Turning to the students.

" You all could forgive a demon who has terrorized your school countless times. You forgave a girl who broke a fellow students heart. Even Fatch could forgive me for all I have done to him. Including the recent terror I delt him. "

Fatch blushed to hearing this. Looking down, this here, striking him hard. His childhood bully and recent captor... he'd forgiven him. Yes he'd thought he was going to die, but he still did. He forgave him... and he had been FAR far worse than Jack. Done worse than ANYTHING Jack had. He forgave him, but he hadn't forgiven Jack...

" You all have forgiven people, who could cause such pain and despair. Then why can't you forgive someone who didn't truly mean what he'd done? "

" Jack isn't the problem guys. He's more than made amends. It's you all who are the problem. Refusing to forgive and move on. "

The werewolf grabbed hold of Jack's suitcase, Viviannas too. Heading up the stairs. The demons trying in all to retrieve their stuff. The students... muttering amongst themselves. Not knowing what to think anymore. Fatch... the only one who was sure... he knew what he needed to do...

* * *

 **Phew! Geez... this chapter shouldn't have been this hard to finish.**

 **Hope it was worth the wait ok...**


	7. Convinced and recovering

**Alright. Back into things I go~ this, shoooould be the last chapter too. Hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

"Please Jack? Please stay...~? We tried hard to convince you and them to give you the chance~ "

Jake pleaded the demon. Trying his best to convince the other to say yes. Him, Dean and the Headmasters Alder and Dash were in the shadow demons room now. Calming him down and trying to convince him to stay. Though. The demon, was still a bit hesitant. He knew these two tried really hard for him, but... what if the others didn't give him the chance? He'd hurt some of them more than others...

" We'll give you a pay raise. "

" And we can make you something you want for the lunch menu! "

Dash and Alder tried. Dean, now trying, crossing his arms and saying a bit bluntly.

" You were the one who taught me to not give up you know. You'd be quite a let down if you left and quit now. "

" Enough guys... "

Jack hushed firmly, hand covering his eyes to this all. He was already confused and unsure. They weren't giving him a moment to think... he didn't know WHAT to do anymore. The kid he barely knew, and the kid he'd screwed up the life of, both just tried so hard to get him to stay. Even the headmasters were trying hard to get him to stay... but. That didn't mean the others wanted him to stay...

" What about the students? What,... what about Fatch? He could never, possibly forgive me for what I- "

" Well, Fatch can suck it up! "

Dean snapped, scaring everyone right out of their wits. Eyes glowing red as he spoke passionately.

" As I said before, Fatch has forgiven people who've done far worse! He forgave me, didn't he?! I could've caused permenant damage to his leg! He STILL forgave me! He's a tough guy who knows when and how to swallow his pride- he can do it here too! He will live- that I PROMISE you! "

Jack... ah. Frozen in shock to the others words. This guy... this guy shouldn't really care about him, let alone care this much. Why did Dean care so much? He should hate him... or at the very least not care THIS much... why did he care...?

" ... Um... "

Jack tried, WANTING to protest. Wanting to argue. He didn't want to be swayed... but... they were both trying so hard... Jake, seeing this, sighed. Laughing a bit and coming closer. Saying firmly.

" I didn't wanna do this, buuuut... "

Taking a breath, eyes closed, the wolf sighed. Eyes now open wide and sparkling, ears lowered to press against his head. Pouting and crawling up close to him on the mattress. Making the demon back up, feeling uncomfortable under the pups gaze. Jake, saying in a whiny tone.

" Pleeeeease~? "

 _' Ah the puppy face~ '_ Dean mentally giggled out. This would get the demon, no doubt. No one was totally immune to that look~ Jack backed up to the far wall, breaking out into a cold sweat as the pup seemed to be staring straight into his soul! It was terrifying! He felt like he was caught in some sort of trap! He could hardly breathe it felt! He... he... ahhhh. He couldn't say no!

" F-f-f-fine! FINE! Just stop that! Stop with that look! "

Just like that. Jake bounced back. Grinning bright and shouting out a loud Yes! Ah... smug little mutt he was. The wolf and the shadow bat high-fives. Both soon deciding to leave the demon in peace. The Headmasters, while dazed, doing the same. Jack. Left breathing heavily.

Was he making the right choice...?

" Hey... "

Turning. Jack was AMAZED to see... Fatch there! The bat, coming in and sitting beside him. Jack, looking over to him quietly. Unsure of what to say here.

" ... You're sorry huh? "

Fatch mumbled lowly, to Jack. The demon nodding softly.

" Yes... things, never completely went well between us. And things, keep popping up to drive us further and further apart. But I want you to know, I am sorry. For everything... I don't want you to hate me. I want us to move on. "

" ... I want that too... "

Fatch admitted gently.

" It's, been hard. It really has. But. You're really trying, and I do see that. So. Let's, put things to rest ok? No more abuse from you- jokey joke- and no more cold shoulder from me. "

Jack smiled and- instead of shaking his hand, he... hugged the prince. Fatch, stunned before, smiling. Closing his eyes and hugging gently back~ Jack... just, so happy the prince was willing to forgive him. He really way~

" Alright. Here kid, wanna rip these papers up? "

Jack said warmly, handing the bat a small stack of papers. Fatch. Looking them over.

" My adoption papers? "

" Of course. With your family back, you're in no need of adoption. Besides, you live with them now. And, well... ya know~ "

Fatch chuckled, before soon taring them up.

" Thanks Jack. Things were rocky with us, but... I'm glad we can breathe again. I'm glad Viviannas back, and I'm glad you've regained your sanity~ "

" Hahah! Me too~! "

The pair laughed to this, hugging one more time. Jack... truly feeling better. Maybe... maybe he should stay. People wanted him to, and... the person who'd hated him most, even forgave him... yes. Maybe things, were finally looking up~

* * *

 **Done! Boom! Hope you guys enjoyed~!**


End file.
